Megabound
Hi, I'm known as the friendly primid I'm a kind 15 kid who is a huge fan of the MegaMan Battle Network series and I'm writing a fanfic series so move over JasonNessa and Alvin Earthworm it's my turn to shine! Fanfics *Megabound 2: The Wrath of Smithy the Novel! - A MegaMan Battle Network story with sprinkle of crossovery goodness. Lan is 15-years old now and a new horrible evil has rised to terrorize Lan's world and many other worlds lead by a wicked man named Smithy The King of Machines. **Megabound 2: Behind the Scenes - This is the story about the making over of the movie (Well novel in the fanfic) how actors and employees alike tell the time working with the rest of the studio. Rated T for mild political and crude humor. *Megabound Movie:Cybertornian Encounter *Megabound chronicles:Shadows of the Convenant *Megabound's author other fics - "Solo: Why!?", "Son of a Hunter" and "Birth of a Hero". FAQ Questions: *'Q.' When did this start? *'A.' Well It stared a short flash movie I made at a day computer camp after that it spark the sires and that how the MegaBound series was born. *'Q.' Who are the main villans in the following stories? *'A.' I'll list them: **Season 1 (Arledy done but not posted) - Porky Minch **Season 2 - Smithy **Season 3 - Dimentio **Season 4 - Sir Grodus **Season 5 - Giygas *'Q.' Now the robot replicas of each season what is with that? *'A.' I am well known about Metal Sonic and his brothers so I decied that every season will add a group of new robot doubles to the group but they will not just be sonic's friends counterparts sometimes anime and other vid. games Ex: Mecha-Naruto and Mecha-Pit. *'Q.' So why is Lan Hikari the main hero? *'A.' Well I just love the guy like a bro he is just so cool and loveable like Trill also he is pretty daring a hot-blooded and his cross fusion form is too cool. *'Q.' Will there be any super forms? *'A.' Yes but they will be diffrent sometimes. *'Q.' Is this a fan sequl to the SMBZ series? *'A.' Yes it is if its okay with alvin.(Alot of its and ifs lol) *'Q.' Will you have any fan charters in this storie? *'A.' Yes but not many I do have some I got a small list of them: **The Gaurd-A ancient reaverbot **Metty-a cute special mettaur virus **George-a reformed X-Naut *'Q.' Now according to season 5 the 4 main heros of the sires (Lan, Mario, Sonic, Link) they will have beast froms what are they? *'A.' There beast forms come from dark gaia Lan gets it when a starman heavy uses a dark gaia sphere on Lan while Lan is in the cross fusion proscess at the same time the 3 other heros get the power of dark gaia too. Then when the sun goes down they transform into there beast armour forms but there hearts wont change at all due to the power in there hearts. *Lan = Syncrobeast form-a hybird of both cybeast forms has all the powers of the hero's beast forms. *Mario = Saurian Mario-Gets armour that it dinosaur-like and can shot huge fireballs and blasts. *Sonic = Wherehog-The form from Sonic Unleashed. *Link = HawkBlade Link-Link grows armour that give him hawk wings and armour and he can fly through the air with ease. Fan Questions If there is any questions for me post em here and I'll be happy to answer.Category:Fan fiction